


What means more?

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguments, M/M, Shunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: For the prompt: Seb and Lewis crash out in a race and blame each other for it and they have to deal with that and also their personal relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> This fic was prompted by Historygeek12. I ended up focusing on Lewis a lot since he's interesting in a viewpoint where he has more to lose...

"It was your fault."

"My fault? Who was it that decided to try to attack on the outside! I had the line, you were too aggressive!"

"You didn't leave me any room!"

"I left you plenty!"

Sebastian shakes his head. "You've always got to prove you're in the right, huh? This time it was your fault. No wonder Nico hated you."

Lewis pauses. "Take that back."

"No." Sebastian replies. "It's the truth! If things don't go your way on track you play dirty!"

"That's not true." Lewis shakes his head.

"It is the truth and you know it!" Sebastian snaps. "And now because of you we both shunted and lost points, are you happy?"

"Of course not!" Lewis states. "You were as just to blame!"

"I wasn't!" Sebastian's blue eyes are dark with anger. "Admit it, you will do anything to win, even compromise everything you have."

"Like what?" Lewis asks hotly.

"Me." Sebastian replies. "Don't expect me to show up at your hotel room later."

And with that Sebastian turns to leave, not looking back to see Lewis' face fall.

* * *

Sebastian doesn't show up as promised.

Lewis sits in his hotel room and thinks about what he's done.

Is it really true that he pushes all those that love him away?

Does he get so competitive, so caught up in titles and glory that he forgets what's important to him?

Nico....

Nico was the first to leave.

Lewis remembers when the bough broke between them.

2014...the title so close.

Arguments in hotel rooms.

Things thrown.

Words spoken that never should have been said...

Was his relationship with Sebastian going the same way?

Lewis puts his head in his hands and sobs.

No. It couldn't end this way again. His heart had been broken enough when Sebastian had tried to fix him.

Did the title mean more to him then Sebastian?

Lewis looks up and sees the photograph on his table. The very photograph he and Sebastian had taken at the 2015 Russian Grand Prix.

That night Sebastian had gotten him a little lose and a little drunk and had taken him back to his room.

The next morning Lewis had woken up wondering what he had done.

He had almost left that morning, but Sebastian had begged him to stay.

He had and now the rest was history.

Bit by bit Sebastian had put him back together, and now he was falling apart.

Lewis didn't want to lose Sebastian. The idea was too painful.

But how could he get through to him? How could he say sorry?

In the end it was simple, by being the bigger man.

* * *

Lewis made his way out of his hotel room and almost ran down the corridor to Sebastian's room.

Lewis hesitantly knocks on Sebastian's door and he answers.

"What do you want?" Sebastian asks quietly, his eyes tired and sad.

"To apologise. Please let me in." Lewis replies.

Sebastian hesitates a second, but then opens the door wider.

Lewis makes his way over to the bed and sits down. Sebastian goes to the kitchen.

"Do you want a drink?" Sebastian calls to him as he takes two tumblers out of the cupboard.

"No I just want to talk." Lewis says quietly.

"Well then, talk. I'm listening." Sebastian pours some of the amber liquid in his glass and drains it in one go.

"Seb...about today. You were right." Lewis looks at him. "I sometimes get so wrapped up in fighting for this title that I forget what's important."

"Which is?" Sebastian asks, coming over to sit next to him on the bed.

"You." Lewis whispers. "Us and what we build together."

Sebastian looks at him as if he doesn't believe him, so Lewis continues.

"2014...I think you know it well. That year was the greatest for me. I won my second world title. I was king of the world...but no one was beside me. I...I chased him away...I said things to him I didn't really mean. I tore down the one person who believed in me until he left me." Lewis gently takes hold of Sebastian's hand. "What I'm trying to say is, I'm not letting it happen again. No way. Not ever."

Lewis's voice breaks. "I love you, Seb. And no stupid trophy should get in the way of what we have. I feel stronger with you, better with you. You're my other half and I don't want you to leave because I was too stupid to realise what was in front of me. Please don't leave me."

And then Lewis is crying. Huge sobs that take Sebastian quite by surprise.

So Sebastian does what he can. He hugs Lewis and pulls him towards him.

"I won't leave you." Sebastian says softly. "Please don't think I can at this point, because the truth is I can't. The thought hurts too much, but Lewis." Sebastian turns serious. "I can't have you taking it out on me if things go wrong. I'm not Nico. I won't take it. At all."

"I know and I'm sorry." Lewis replies, sitting up to look at Sebastian. "I promise I won't do it ever again."

"I'm sorry too." Sebastian says softly. "I think we both got wound up during the race."

"Yeah." Lewis answers, wiping at his eyes. "But we can move on from this?"

"We can." Sebastian answers, smiling gently.

That night they stay together on the bed, talking until the sun climbs up into the sky.

They end up falling asleep in each other's hold. Lewis feeling so grateful that he had managed to save something that he was beginning to realise meant more to him then a title, it meant a future.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
